


Yes, Yes, Yes

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it really is good when Liam just goes along with Louis' little plans. Featuring a massage bar stolen from Harry. </p><p>Written for the 2015 1D Kink Meme, for this prompt "Liam's having a shower and Louis gets in and helps him and if they both happen to get off on washing each other's wet naked bodies, well, it's just bros innit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Yes, Yes

It was actually just being practical, Louis thought, as he pulled his clothes off, still sticky from the show and headed for the bathroom of the hotel room he was sharing with Liam. Liam had beat him back to the room and he was already in the bathroom, door shut, having a shower and really, Louis didn’t want to wait. 

Liam straightened his back when the door opened, the water spilling down over his face and shoulders and he really didn’t want an interruption from his oasis of too-hot water and relaxation. “Lou?” Liam called, tempted to look over the shower curtain to make sure it really was Louis and not a fan who had broken into the room. 

The silence from the other side of the curtain made Liam almost panic. What if it actually was a fan - what was he meant to do when his phone was all the way out in the room and he was there, entirely naked in the shower. Liam was just about to find himself in a full on strop when the shower curtain opened and he nearly screamed. 

“Okay, mate? It’s just me.” Louis said, stepping into the shower as if he were turning up to Liam’s house with a pizza on a Friday night. 

“You’re naked,” Liam said dumbly, assuming that really, Louis probably didn’t realise that he was naked. He probably didn’t realise that Liam was naked and, “I’ll be done in a few minutes. You can’t,” Liam tried, trying to figure out the words he wanted to say, “It’s not,” He paused and yeah he was flustered, “I don’t think,” and with Liam’s last attempt he gave up, really not having an idea of what to say to Louis. 

“You’re naked too, shove over a little,” Louis said, nudging Liam who was still dumbstruck and moved out of the way to let Louis under the spray of the water. “C’mon. It’s just a shower. Plus I stole this sick body butter bar thing from Harry. He’ll be so pissed when he finds out but it smells like mangoes!” He said flailing his hand about with the bright orange bar in it. “He said you’re meant to use it like a massage bar and you can’t really massage your back yourself, can you?” Louis seemed so calm, so collected, so much like it was absolutely okay to be naked in the shower together. 

“Let me smell it.” Liam said, leaning forward and something about the sweet tropical smell of the mango is where he broke. Between the exhaustion from their touring schedule, the tension in his shoulders, the scent of the bar in Louis’ hand and the word massage bar, Liam decided that really what was a shower between mates? “Harry’s going to kill you.” Liam added, nudging against Louis to get him to move just slightly so they could actually share the spray of water. 

“What Harry doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Louis said sweetly, moving his hand with the massage bar under the water stream and then pulling it back before reaching out to pinch at Liam’s hip. “Turn around then, I’ll do you first.” 

Liam nearly choked at Louis’ choice of words but he obliged, turning himself around so he was facing the wall of the shower and for a moment he was incredibly thankful that their room had a large shower. He was also thankful that neither of them were clumsy, because he could only imagine if someone like Harry was in the shower they would all end up with concussions, but that wasn’t important at the moment. “Okay, yeah, go ahead.” Liam said, leaning forward enough that his forehead pressed against the cool tile of the shower wall and his eyes fell shut, deciding he was going to focus on the feeling not the person providing the feeling. 

“Good then,” Louis said, his left hand resting at Liam’s lower back and his right hand moving up with the massage bar in his palm and rubbing gently over Liam’s shoulder. It produced a warm, almost heavy oil-like substance on Liam’s skin, leaving behind a few sparkles as Louis rubbed it over Liam’s shoulders. 

“Oh,” Liam murmured, relaxing under the feeling and dropping his shoulders down just slightly. “That feels and smells really good.” His voice was soft, almost aloof as he moving his hands to keep himself steady against the wall. 

Louis grinned and it really was no secret to anyone in the entire world that Liam had a great body and Louis wasn’t exempt from it. The sound of his voice combined with the way Liam’s muscles tensed and then relaxed under his fingers had Louis’ cock becoming more than interested in what was going on. Moving his left hand up from Liam’s lower back, Louis leaned down to sit the massage bar on the lip of the bath tub. Stepping closer to Liam, his cock filling out and pressing just at the back of Liam’s thighs, Louis moved his hands up to Liam’s shoulders and began actually massaging his shoulders, his thumbs pressing down into the tense muscles as he gently worked to relax Liam. 

“Lou, are you,” Liam said and he didn’t need Louis to answer. He knew Louis’ cock was filling out, pressing against him and really it was more comforting than he cared to admit that his own cock wasn’t the only one interested in the proceedings. It wasn’t his fault that it seemed like ages since anyone had touched him and Louis was just a sensual creature. It wasn’t Liam’s fault at all.  
“Mhm,” Louis said easily, budging his hips forward just slightly to confirm to Liam that yeah, he really was interested. “Just relax a bit,” Louis instructed, continuing to rub at Liam’s shoulders, his fingers working over the outline of Liam’s shoulder blades. 

“I’m trying Lou,” Liam said and his own hips jerked forward just slightly and he was desperate to get a hand on himself or anything really to give his cock the friction it was looking for. 

“Oh,” Louis gasped out at Liam’s movement, “Are you too?” He asked quietly, his lips pressing against Liam’s back in something that was like a silent open-mouthed kiss. 

“Yeah, I need,” Liam started and his cheeks flushed red at the request, at the admission. “Please, Louis.” He added carefully, pushing his hips back just slightly. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis said and it was as if a lightbulb went off in his head, his hands going still on Liam’s shoulders. “M’gonna give you a wank.” Louis said distractedly, leaning to the side to grab the massage bar, scrubbing it against his hand to cover his own hand in it before tossing the bar back down towards the ledge, flinching slightly when it landed loudly outside of the tub. 

“Oh, I - okay,” Liam was tripping over his words in the most endearing way possible. The way that said he wanted to ask what this meant, if it meant anything, if it would be weird but he bit back all of his worries and decided that for once, he would just go along with one of Louis’ plans. 

“I am going to just.” Louis said, focusing on tugging his hand over his own length before stepping forward to press his cock between Liam’s thighs. “Just budge your legs together a little. Not a lot, just enough.” He instructed, patting at Liam’s thighs when his legs were together just enough. 

It took Liam a moment to realise what exactly it was that Louis was doing and when he did he gasped out softly, “Are you? You’re. Oh.” Liam’s head fell to the side softly and really, he was more than okay with this. 

“Just a wank between mates, Liam.” Louis said reassuringly, giving his hips a tentative thrust forward and gasping out at just how soft Liam’s thighs were, how wet they were and yeah, this was a good situation. Wrapping his arm around Liam, Louis curled his fingers around Liam’s cock, giving it a few squeezes before tugging his hand over the length and flicking his thumb over the tip of Liam’s cock.  
Liam moaned, like an actual, honest-to-god moan because Louis’ hand was there, Louis’ cock was there and what the fuck was happening to his life. “Louis,” Liam said, his fingers stretching out over the tile of the shower as he pushed his hips back just slightly into Louis’ thrust. 

Louis hadn’t been sure the logistics of this when he started, but at the moment he was more sure his decision than almost anything else. “Liam.” Louis answered, his voice almost laboured as he continued thrusting his hips, his hand stroking up and down Liam’s cock in time with his thrusts. The exhaustion from the show was running through his body and this was almost too much, almost too good and Louis knew it wouldn’t be long before he was falling apart at the seams, coming into the heat of Liam’s thighs. 

Liam reached down and wrapped his hand at the base of his cock, his thumb and forefinger around the base and the rest of his fingers stretched out, gently pressed against his balls as Louis focused on the tip of his cock, the older male’s thumb pushing over the slit and nearly making Liam wild. “Fuck,” Liam managed, his word twisted into a moan as he pushed back against Louis when Louis thrusted forward. “You’re going to make me come,” Liam said, before his voice trailed off into a whisper and he continued, “So easy.” 

“Me too, yeah,” Louis nearly chanted and his thrusts went from a steady, calculated rhythm to quick and rough, no real pattern with them, just searching for the end goal of the warmth of Liam’s thighs. 

As if it were planned, Louis thrusted forward one last time, harder than the rest, pressing Liam against the wall of the shower as he came and Louis’ hand curled around Liam’s cock, meeting Liam’s hand, all three pressed against the wall of the shower and the cold of the shower tile against the tip of Liam’s cock combined with the warmth of Louis’ come on his thighs pushed Liam over the edge, his come spilling over the shower wall and Louis’ hand. 

Louis pulled back, wiggling his hand out from Liam and he immediately put his hand under the now cold water to rinse Liam’s come from his skin. The palm of his hand was tinted orange, slightly sparkly. 

Liam finally straightened pushing himself away from the wall of the shower and turning to rinse himself off. It took a moment but he looked down at his cock, letting water run down his chest and he shook his head, “I look like I got wanked by an oompa loompa. Fuck you, Louis.” Liam glared over at Louis who looked blissed out but there was also a smirk on his lips.  
Louis grinned, lifting his hand and wiggling his fingers for Liam to see his palm. “Sorry about that, mate.” He said with a smirk before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. 

And if Harry freaked out when he saw Louis’ hand later and didn’t speak to him for two days, it was completely and entirely worth it.


End file.
